


[Vid] American Music

by giandujakiss



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: Song: American Music by The Violent FemmesFandom: Quantum LeapSummary: "On the wheel of life, we all go around. We are many people at many times." -- Jack Kerouac. Sort of.Length: 3:47Download and streaming available atLJandDreamwidth





	[Vid] American Music




End file.
